And now?
by Hasenblume
Summary: Rachel and Finn are together, but what happend if Finn goes to Vancouver and leaves Rachel alone? /One shot/


_**And now?**_

It was a normal day like any other. Rachel was sitting outside a café and was waiting for her boyfriend Finn. Actually, today they had planned to meet and go to the cinema. Rachel had been sitting there, already waiting for 20 minutes, but he didn´t come. Maybe something happened to him or with his family? No, that´s not possible! He would call her immediately, if something had happen with his family.

So the 19-year-old brunette girl continued to sit in her chair and drank her water.

It took another 10 minutes, until Rachel was so restless that she looked at her cell phone. Of course, she had often called him, but it was always just the voicemail.

Slightly angry she finally stood up and waited to take her jacket, when suddenly someone touched her shoulder. The pretty brunette turned around and looked her boyfriend in his golden eyes, who was out of breath. "Why are you so late and why didn´t you answer any of my calls?" Rachel was beside herself with anger, but on the other side she also worried about her boyfriend.

"Rachel, there´s something important I have to tell you. Sorry, I´m too late, because something really urgent."

"Was it too important to call me? I´m your girlfriend, who you date since a year. Please tell me, what was so important that you are too late?", the brunette said angrily.

"Sit down please. I have good and bad news, and I want you to know it at first."  
Rachel sat down with worries and waited a few minutes until Finn came back with two glasses of water.

"Now listen: I have just received a call about my application for a year abroad working with following studies suburb. They told me that I am accepted, they quickly send me the confirmation and I have to fax it back and then everything be okay." In this moment, her body sagged. So she could just rest her arm on the photo frame, while she looked at him pleadingly.

"Wait! Do you want to tell me that you will go to Vancouver for a year? Please tell me that isn´t true!" Rachel had tears in her eyes. She simply refused to believe that her lover would probably be leaving her. He couldn´t do this so easily!

" But that is what I really mean, please understand me. You know very well that this is a my huge opportunity for me, which I can´t miss. Maybe such a unique chance I will never get again. Please, Rach you must understand me, okay?"

Finn gently took the hand of his crying girlfriend. With his other hand he pulled her closer to him and hugged herself.

" You can´t just leave me. We need each other!" " Oh Rach, I know, but you have to understand my situation." " I do, but why now? What happens to our realtionship, if you´re thousands of miles away from me?" With red tarnished eyes Rachel looked her boyfriend in the face, who unceremoniously wiped away the tears.

"I think it would be better if we set separate, because our realtionship hasn´t a chance anyway." Completely taken back by his words, Rachel stood up and looked at him hurt.

"How could you be so heartless, to give our relationship up? It can´t now simply be passing you? Am I so unimportant to you? Did you ever love me?", Rachel crying, collapsed onto the chair. Her tears didn´t stop running from her eyes and she couldn´t understand Finn. What was wrong with him? "Rachel, you know as well as I do, that I love you more than anything, but this distance between us ... We cannot just forget that. We can´t pretend it isn´t there, because it is and we both know it! Please look at me!"

With a tear-stained face Rachel looked at Finn. He couldn´t stand seeing his beloved cry, so he took her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips to finally say goodbye."Rach never forget, I love you and that will not change, but at the moment there is no other solution and you know it as well as I do. No matter how hard it is, we must say farewell and maybe we'll see us here again and then we come back together. This means as long as you want me then and you aren´t with another man, who can give you what you most need." "Finn, I just love you so incredibly and I don´t want to imagine my life without you, but I realize that we must stop here, no matter how hard it is for me. But do me a favor and please don´t forget me, because I will never forget you. You were the first boy who made me feel loved and sexy and visble. You are my first love." A few last tears rolling down the cheeks of the brunette even before she pressed her lips against his. Her hands had disappeared into his hair and he put his hands on her hips.

When they finally parted after an eternity from each other, they looked at each other for a long time.

"Rachel, I sadly have to go now and pack, because I leave in two days and I am still only at the beginning." "Okay, but answer me one question before you go." "What do you want to know?", asked Finn. With wide eyes he looked at her and wanted to know what was bothering her that way.

"I hope we are still friends and still stay in contact." "Of course we are still friends and if we stay in touch, we'll see if it breaks, and if not, then it´s maybe good. No one knows what the future brings but as long as I live, we remain friends until someone can prove otherwise to me and now I have to go." He looked at Rachel one last time in her brown eyes before he let go her hand, fastened his jacket up and went to pay for the drinks. And then, he was already gone, leaving behind a totally sad rachel, who didn´t know how she ever could deal with this pain.


End file.
